


A Moonlit Night in Val'Sharah

by BeenThere_DoneThat



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: ??? - Freeform, A whole lot of smashing, Bisexual Male Character, Creampie, Gay Sex, He Broken Isles, How Do I Tag, Knotting, M/M, Val'Sharah, Werewolf Sex, Wow: Legion, attempted breeding, gay smashing, its obvious I can't do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenThere_DoneThat/pseuds/BeenThere_DoneThat
Summary: Al'theas Daegon is an Blood Elf born an Illidari curtesy of Illidan Stormrage. He'd been all throughout the Broken Isles, his most recent stop being Val’Sharah and he's for sure of one thing since he got his freedom back: he absolutely loves to fuck anything that moves. That's not excluding furry Man-Beasts either.





	A Moonlit Night in Val'Sharah

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyy it took me months to write this cause I'm a master procrastinater. Any mistakes are sadly made by me and I obviously don't own WoW. Lol pls enjoy!  
> P.S. - If you see the name Sage in there anywhere it's my Illidari's nickname I kind of gave him.
> 
> This should be a link to what my Illidari looks like.  
> http://daftrainbow.tumblr.com/post/165249837437/look-at-this-guy-since-ive-progressed-a-lot

Al’theas Daegon is a Blood Elf born an Illidari curtesy of Illidan StormRage. Thousands of years held up in some kind of block, restricted of all movement and left to a supposedly eternal sleep. Only to be awakened by some woman asking for his services in some kind of damn war. He had to choose between the rebel force under Altruis the Sufferer. Or Illidans right hand man Kayn Sunfury. He chose Kayn due to Al'theas not knowing the whereabouts of Illidan. 

Now though, he'd been assisting said woman with the war between this rebel. He'd been all throughout the Broken Isles, his most recent stop being Val’Sharah and he's for sure of one thing since he got his freedom back: he absolutely loves to fuck anything that moves. Yeah, it's probably not a healthy lifestyle but Al’theas has learned things about himself that he didn't know either. The freedom he feels now that he can practically do anything of his desire is just the purest form of entertainment.

That's how he's in the situation he's in now. He'd consider himself a Horde through and through. That's also probably another bullet to add to the 'how did I get here list'. That's why he's being cornered by a positively aggressive Worgen who deems him a threat for no apparent reason. Perhaps he's just got an unusual love for blood such as Al’theas does.

Al’theas’ back hit he rough bark of a large overhanging tree. If he believed right, he was actually in a neutral zone, but that didn't matter apparently to the massive beast crowding him against it. Of course if he so desired, he could easily fight his way out. They weren't Illidari for no damn reason. The blood elf just enjoyed seeing how certain situations would play out. He's gotten himself in horrible situations more than he'd like to admit by wanting to see the outcome of something.

Though when the man-beast snarled down at him he wasn't too sure how it'd go from here on out. The Worgen’s fangs darted out of its chops; two facing the sky and another pair jutting downwards and damn were they long. The moonlight around the two shining off the dogs saber-like teeth. The elf could only gaze up at him as the charcoal hair bristled around his neck in an attempt to make him more threatening. It worked if Al’theas had to be honest. The amber red eyes stared holes through him, the intelligence Al’theas saw in them was amazing to say the least. So at least now he new he wasn't just some mindless were-beast.

The next thing that brought him out of his thoughts was a rough voice. It was deep in octave and had a growl laced into it. He didn't even register what it said because he was too busy wondering how the hell he was gonna pass this out without a fight to the death. And obviously he wasn't the one dropping anytime soon.

A rough calloused hand with daggers for nails and pads just like those of a wolf, grabbed his cheeks. He had a thumb on one side of his face and the rest of his dagger like claws digging into the other side. The red eyes looked more irritated than before possibly because he hadn't been paying attention to anything the poor beast was saying moments before. But the pinch he felt on each side of his face made him zero in on the other before him.

"Elf!" The voice sounded again, but this time he listened as the rough words left the others mouth with a growl. "What's your purpose here, demon?"

One of Al’theas’ hands came to grab ahold of the thick wrist of the beast that held his face in between a thumb and forefinger. The appendage petit compared to the wolfs. "The same as everyone else, beast. What's it to you?" Al'theas commented, his voice a low timber and eyes half lidded as his fingers gripped the others arm a bit harder.

The wolf's eyes turned into slits, suspicion clouding them as he gazed at the cloth that covered his eyes. The large paw slid down to savagely take hold of his throat, the claws pricking his flesh. Next thing Al’theas knew, he was eye to eye with the other. Glowing, bright eyes close and nose sniffing and huffing hot breath onto the cloth in front of his burning eyes. Only to bring his other clawed hand to rip the clothed crown off Al’theas’ face leaving his bright, smoking eyes bare.

The beast snarled and stood back up straight to tower over the smaller in front of him. The Wolf gazed into the green eyes of the elf seeing them blazing with what appeared to be a flame. They almost looked to be just pure light and fire. Al'theas could only squint at the new found light and focus onto the beast again.

Finally the Worgan spoke once more, "I should kill you, rip you apart like you deserve, demon. Your kind aren't welcome here." The wolf really took in his eyes and the glowing green markings that littered the others body.

Al'theas grinned, "What reason do you have to say something such as that? I could say the same for you, the shape you've taken is nothing but a curse.” His smile grew, a few sharp teeth showing. His voice was as smooth as always though. “What have you say to that?" 

The others lips pulled back in a savage baring of teeth and the fingers around his neck curled tighter. Al'theas could feel the anger glint through him and only gave a sly smirk in return. Before the wolf could give him anything back, Al’theas laid a dark hand across the others armored chest. Puffing his chest out and arching his spine, he leaned his head back against the tree, his almost white blonde hair fell around his shoulders and across the pale expanse of his mostly bare, muscled chest. If the man wanted submission, he'd give it to him.

After displaying his neck to the midnight furred beast he looked into the burning ember eyes with a seductive swirl of his hand into the wired fur of the wolfs neck. "Or—" He began, raising a long blond eyebrow, ",you could make use of me in a different sense. It's you're choice beast."

The furrowing brows of the other told Al’theas that he didn't expect this turn of events and knew exactly what he was talking about. The shapeshifter growled lowly looking down the expanse of body the elf coveted. His eyes finally came to rest along the arch of his neck. "You think your charm can sway me so easily? You might have the looks of a Blood Elf, but you're no longer one of them." He said matter of factly.

"One could also say you have the intelligence of a human but the looks of a mutt." He added spitefully, timidly sliding a hand up the wolfs bicep. "Does it matter so?"

The demon hunter leaned closer to him, seeing the other bristle at the comeback, he brought both palms to nuzzle into the black fur behind his ears. They had nicks and cuts in them, one of even looked like it had been cut off at the tip and looked a bit shorter than the other. The beast laid said ears back at the others touch, not used to feeling gentle hands. Al'theas noticed that the beasts eyes seemed tranquil for just a moment before snapping back into reality. 

Al'theas gazed up at him quizzically but almost sweetly. "What's your name, Worgen?" He asked pressing against the build of the others chest and wringing fingers though his fur.

The wolf stood up straighter to where Al’theas could hardly reach his ears with prying hands. He released the Blood Elf's neck and instead went to snatch the long, platinum blonde hair and tugged the others head back exposing the column of his neck. The nose of the beast went straight to the crook of his neck, taking in his scent and exhaling with a low growl picking up the arousal he let off.

Hot breath seared his adam's apple when he spoke, "Montégo Raedwulf." With that, his tongue lapped at his neck where it meets his shoulder. 

Al’theas’ lips parted in an easy smirk as he felt the other cave into his desires. His own calloused hands carded fingers through thick fur and up to lightly scratch at the softer fur of his jaw and cheeks. Low rumbles emitted from Montégo's throat. Massive jaws opening to rest pinpoint sharp teeth against the major arteries on each side. Fangs grazed his skin and pressed deeper, almost to the point of too much. The wide, dog like tongue lapped at the indents of his teeth as fingers gripped his fur a bit tighter than they previously were.

"Mmm," Came a low groan as Al’theas parted his lips to let out a more silent one. "I heard your kind are quite savage. Why don't you tear me open like you would your prey?"

He let lose a deep chuckle and swiftly pushed him back against he tree, "If I did, you wouldn't be opening that mouth of yours right now."

"Yeah?" He asked raising long brows as he reached up to grab handfuls of the long fur, bringing him closer. "So, how will you have me, Raedwulf?"

Montégo grinned, showing rows of massive white teeth. "Hands and knees. Now." He demanded effortlessly.

The resonant bass in the others voice made Al’theas’ knees weak, the order that came with it just made them weaker. The intense glaze in the Worgan's eyes was so damn dominating. As if he could make him do whatever he pleased. The elf couldn't wait until he had the wolf inside him.

As eager as he was, Al’theas obeyed. Flipping belts and and buckles, untying laces, and undoing what little armor he had, he gazed up at the wolf. His eyes were half lidded and the desire in the fiery emerald irises betrayed how much he wanted the others heat against the pale expanse of his back, completely ruining him. All of his layers have been shed, he kept eye contact and dropped to his knees only to fall on his hands. Defiantly gazing towards him.

Squatting down, Montégo leaned back against the tree. He began to shed his armor. Beginning with large shoulder pads to the rest of his heavy chest plate. Without the armor, he looked like such a feral beast. Al’theas ran his tongue along his lips as he crawled towards him. The plants underneath his palms were lightly dusted with dew and silky soft, almost akin to four-leafed clovers. 

Meeting his destination in between the man-beasts thick furred thighs, he indulged himself and took the heavy ebony sack into the palm of his hand. They were huge with short, thick hairs and just above it was his sheath. The furred base was thick all the way up to the rose colored member peeking out at the tip. Montégo looked huge and he wasn't even fully erect yet. 

Al’theas moaned at the thought of having it inside him as he kneaded the bulge at the base of his cock, still sheathed. He let his fingers roam the velvety soft tip, the others hips jerking with the slightest twitch of his hand. He heard the faintest growl come from the others throat and damn did it get him going. He wanted the wolf-hybrid to fuck him and knot him in the dirtiest of ways. Wants to feel the knot swell so large he can't take it anymore. Fill him to the brim with thick ropes of cum until his body couldn't hold it.

He was too eager to even notice the sheath getting smaller and smaller before it was standing at full attention with all its glory. The tip was a sharp point, while the shaft was plenty thick. The knot though, oh the knot, easily had to have been bigger than his fist (and to think that that's not even its final form yet). The base was throbbing and dripping wet from the attention Al’theas was giving him. He allowed his gaze to linger at the others wine red eyes and began lapping at his cock with confidence. Taking the tip in all he way into the clenching muscles of his throat.

Montégo panted and licked his chops as pleasure coursed through him. The Illidari looked positively beautiful with a massive cock in his mouth. He'd even go as far to say that he belonged there. He couldn't stop a smirk from gracing his lips, "Prepare yourself, demon hunter. I'll enjoy knotting you once we get there."

The blood elf huffed out a breathy laugh. "You only had to ask."  
Were his only words before removing the cock from his mouth and lathering up his fingers with spit. He moved them to his puckered entrance and got right to business. He wiggled in two of his fingers and scissored them, stretching himself as fast as possible. The only thing he could imagine is having Montégo's massive cock filling him up to the brim.

After too long he finally deemed himself ready and sat up, slipping three drenched fingers out of his hole. Al’theas’ lime green eyes locking with red, he sighed an exhausted breath, "Can you please just fuck me already?"

Raedwulf could only grin, "Turn elf." He ordered gruffly. As Al’theas did as he was told, he gasped when rough pads gripped his hips. The others hands so large they covered a good section of his abdomen and sides. One slithered up his spine to claw at his shoulder. He could feel the lithe tip poke at his entrance and god was he ready. 

The clawed fingertips trailed over his hips and he felt Montégo begin to slide in. The hybrid hadn't fucked anything this tight in ages. He was so ready to bruise him. Turn him black and blue, mark him for all to see. They'd be unmistakable; marked around his hips and deep bite marks on his throat. He'd be so filthy with his cum dripping down his thighs; sopping wet.

Montégo growled and continued pressing deeper into the elf's cavern. His walls squeezing him so damn tight it was almost overwhelming– almost impossible to move. With the slick easing the way both parties felt him bottom out. The knot catching on the rim of his stretched hole but not entering yet. Al’theas let his hands give out and left his elbows to support his weight. His back arched enticingly as the first thrust was repeated.

Al’theas’ eyes rolled back and he practically screamed at the slow pace they were going. "Oh fuck, ahhh." Al’theas moaned as the wolf growled as he pulled back out and thrusted all he way back in, his rim being brutally terrorized by the knot threatening to split him open. "Ah, fuck, Montégo. You're way too damn big."

His thrusting getting sporadic as he crashed against his prostate like waves against a rocky coast. The wolf grinned, his tongue lolling out from between knife like teeth. "Just wait 'till I knot you, elf." Was the only thing he could ground out as the walls surrounding his cock fluttered around him. 

"Damn— just-just call me al’theas." His deep voiced caught in his throat and he moaned sharply between getting his prostate pulverized and the knot catching on the rim every couple of thrusts.

One vicious thrust made Al’theas scream, he was surprised someone hadn't come to his aid by how loud he was. One could compare it to someone getting brutally murdered. The elf's hips were most likely bruised black and blue, along with his ass. He'd meet the wolf every thrust, pushing back against him as he shoved the knot a quarter of the way in. And holy shit did he scream bloody murder.

"Ah—there we go." Came a dark groan from the other and he ground his knot savagely into him. It was stretching him so wide Sage couldn't even produce words. The only noises came from the back of his throat at a high pitched octave. It hardly even reached a quarter of the way in before the cock inside him pulled back out, only to thrust against his prostate again. Rinse and repeat.

Al’theas could only claw at the greenery under him and lift his hips like a bitch in heat. God he hadn't felt so utterly fucked in a while. His knuckles turned white as he reached back to hold onto the thick thigh as the wolf circled his hips. The elf cried out as he finally realized that he was attempting to grind his knot into him. His shallow thrusts and grinding making him go wild. 

"Holy hell, Montégo!" He yelled into the misty night air, he felt the sharp tang of pain as he felt himself stretching too wide. "That's not going to fit." He huffed out as an afterthought, digging nails into the fur of the others thigh. He was so sure it wasn't going to but the insisted grinding and thrusting proved the wolf thought otherwise.

"With that attitude it won't." Came the low, husky reply. He clawed Sages hips and sliced through skin as thin stripes of blood began traveling across his abdomen. The crimson liquid dripping onto the silky leaves below. 

The blood elf could feel the damn dogs saliva drip onto his lower back as a particularly bone-deep thrust racked his body with an ache he could feel everywhere. The growl Montégo let loose told him a lot and god damn did he feel it too. The feverish thrusts made his eyes burn with the threat of tears.

He went completely still as he felt the knot go halfway in and let loose a shrill moan. Though Al’theas thought the other would finally knot him he felt him pull back out and continue his thrusting. If he was being honest he was getting too fucking hot and bothered. He was inches away from coming and definitely over the others teasing.

"God Montégo, please just fucking do it already." He begged, he begged, and he begged. 

The wolf would only brush him off and tease him. But when the moment actually came his mind short circuited. The worgen kept huffing deep breaths and mumbled something unknown to him. The others massive hands ground his torso into the plants underneath from their position on his shoulder blades. He could tell the wolf pulled almost all the way out and sighed.

He wasn't ready for what came next. Gasping, Al’theas drew blood from the thigh he held onto as the knot pressed itself against his rim. Unrelentingly grinding down into him they both felt him open up around the throbbing bulge and clamp down again. Effectively trapping him inside.

"Ahh— yes!" Al’theas screamed, sweat dripping down his body, he retracted the hand from the others thigh and dropped his head onto his wrists, the back of his neck bared for the beast above him. His almost white, blonde hair fell around his shoulders perfectly straight and layered. It fell like a river onto the greenery below and over muscled forearms.

‘Holy shit’ was the only thing going through both heir minds. Montégo pressed his chest flat against the elf's black, tongue lolling out and hot breath panting against his neck. The beast snarled as he nipped the muscled shoulder displayed for him. It's not very common to try and breed a bitch who'd never have any chance at pups but fuck was it satisfying. 

The elf under him whined and keened anytime they'd shift. Montégo could feel the walls surrounding his cock pulsating and twitching. He noticed that the elf seemed to be sensitive but the smell of come drove him out of his thoughts. Montégo knew he only needed a couple more shallow thrusts to breed him and he was definitely planning on it. So he went ahead and steadied himself and roughly thrusted his knot deeper into him.

The keening cries of the one below him got him going way too much to be actually healthy. He wanted to hear more, he ground the knot into him and snapped his hips forwards making he elf scoot away from the tree a good inch or two.

"Damn! Ahhh, Montégo, Montégo, stop." He cried his voice cracking indignantly. "I-I can't—." A hand came to smooth against the wolf's face, weakly caressing whiskers across snarled lips.

The beast couldn't go any longer, one final grind into the other made him loose it. Thick ropes of cum painted his insides, it felt absolutely heavenly to them both. Al'theas parted wet lips, a breathy moan falling from them. The teeth of the beast only managed to bite harder onto the shoulder before him. His fangs piercing pale flesh and the coppery taste of blood dripped from his maw, coated his tongue, and made him growl. The former human's more feral side resurfacing. 

Al'theas groaned at the feeling of being filled. The cock inside him pulsing as it released ribbons of cum. The elf ground back against him, a lazy smile across his face as he panted into the cooling air. The tongue lapping at the blood dripping over his shoulder and onto his collarbone soothed him. Montégo shifted and rested a palm on each side of his body caging him in, he loved it. He loves feeling trapped. Especially being so utterly filled. He realized the cum hadn't stopped; it just kept pulsing and spilling into him in what seemed like spurts. His hole felt absolutely abused and the knot inside made him lose his fucking mind.

Al'theas continued to caress the muzzle of the beast, outlining his teeth. His grin only getting wider when he felt that tongue lap at his hand and in between his fingers. He couldn't keep the thoughts out of his head that he really is just like dog, it's almost adorable. 

His hand shone in the moonlight with saliva and Al’theas huffed out a laugh before the other chuckled and silenced him with a viscous snap of the hips. Al'theas’ laugh died into a groan as the rim of his hole clenched automatically to keep the other in. Montégo moaned back in response at the clenching muscles around his dick. The wolfs hips spasmed again as another rope of cum shot into the other and Al’theas sighed as he was literally filled to the brim with Montégo's cum. It was at the point where it would have spilled out if the knot wasn't blocking the way.

Montégo panted and lifted his torso off the elf to shift into a better position but only managed to accidentally lift his hips a bit too much. His knot pulling brutally on the others rim and grinding into his prostate. The sheer force that the others walls were gripping him were mind blowing and all he could do was violently thrust back inside of him. The wolf realized that he absolutely loved hearing the elf moan.  
All he could do was smirk and pant harshly, his breath turning into mist in the colder air.

"You wanted to be knotted, elf. So, that's what you're getting." He mumbled against his shoulder. Al'theas’ cheek was pressed against the velvety plants beneath when the others large arms encased him further. It seemed like Montégo was bracing for something and Al’theas didn't want any part of it. His breath hitched when the wolf's hips began to spasm. They were practically jackrabbiting against him, causing the knot to painfully catch his rim only to be pressed in so much further.

Mouth open in a silent scream as hips brutally snapped against his ass, he had no doubt that the shallow thrusts were bruising him. Montégo gave no mercy as he snapped his hips back and forth, cum still spilling into him. His cum was causing his stomach to distend and slosh around inside of him. He almost felt as if the edges of his vision began to swim, the threat of passing out looming over him. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh accompanying both of their cries of pleasure. 

The quickened thrust came to a halt as Montégo again began to ground his knot into the other male. Al'theas moaned and clawed at he leaves under him. He definitely couldn't take any more, he was so raw and he was absolutely sure he was l going to be feeling this for the next week or something close to it. Though he began to weakly try to pull away from him but the wolf continued to defile him.

Eyes on the brink of tears and face almost as red as tomato with all the blood that flushed his cheeks, Al’theas looked god damn delectable. Along with the bruises, bite marks, and slashes from his claws, Montégo almost didn't want it to end yet. He'd completely worn the elf out and damn well has almost made him pass out multiple times. The cum inside was so thick and was stretching his belly quite a bit bigger than its usual size. The wolf gave it an experimental squeeze and got a longing groan from the one below him. 

He'd been buried inside for so long and Al’theas was clenching around him for the third time. Making Montégo weakly thrust into him resulting in a scream from the would-be elf.

“Ahh—, you have some stamina don't you boy?” He rasped into the night air as his third orgasim drifted away. He stroked the thick fur of his neck but all he got was an aggravated growl in return and another brutal thrust to beat. 

At last they finally felt his knot begin to flag. Al'theas wasn't prepared for him to put out and – quite frankly – didn't want him to. Thick cum began to seep slowly around his knot as it got smaller. Al'theas almost began to scream. He reached back and gripped the others hip like it would save his life and sunk nails into his fur.

Montégo groaned and snarled when he was pulled back in. “I thought you'd had enough, elf.” The wolf tensed at the sensitivity that was now barely affecting him. “It looks like I was wrong.”

With that the wolf savagely ripped his cock from the elf's drenched and dripping hole. The cries the elf let loose almost sounded good enough to get the wolf going again. They were sometimes low and sultry, other times they were high and desperate. But the cum that was spilling out of the abused hole in front of him almost made him puff up in pride. He'd bred him like he meant it. All the wolf could do was lean down and run clawed fingers over the dimples on the demons hunters back. His wide, flat, dog like tongue drifting along his spine.

Al’theas keened and wriggled against him as the fluids spilled from him. The gentle tongue lapping at his back helped to soothe him. He felt stretched to limits he didn't know even god damned existed. Finally he felt the wolf pull back from his form and rise up to begin putting his armor on. Latching the straps and pulling on his heavy armor he could only sit there with his ass in the air and resting on his forearms. 

He gazed to the wolf and pushed himself up into a kneeling position. His smoking green eyes made contact with the red of the wolf's. “Help me, if you'd be so kind.” Were the only words he could rasp out. He even sounded fucked out.

Montégo grinned but it had a hint of kindness in it. As he took the few necessary steps to get to the elf he noticed how disheveled he looked. The platinum blonde hair fell down his back and cascaded over his muscular shoulders. The pony-tail on top was a bit messy, he had bruises and scratches running over his hips. The bite mark was really what got Montégo though. It almost resembled a mating mark and it was still bleeding a fair amount. His canine teeth pierced deep into his muscle and the way the hunter was looking back at him had him grinning. Not only that but the thick cum still pooling beneath the knelt man made his dick twitch a little, he was just so absolutely marked up.

He reached out a hand to Al’theas and he gratefully squeezed it in an attempt to get up. It took a bit more effort on Montégo’s side but they got him up. Al’theas almost collapsed again but the armored chest in front of him helped his balance and shaking legs. The cum seeped out and down his thighs and he winced at the feeling of being so dirty but yet so filled.

He gazed up to the wolf and had enough energy to give back his own tired smirk. He reached up and began softly ruffling the thick black fur of the others neck. “I'd say that was the best thing that'd happened to me since I woke up from a nearly two thousand year nap.”

The wolf's ears went back at the touch but tried to indulge the elf a little by allowing him to feel his nicked up ears. He chuckled at his comment though. Looking at the picture of them both. Montégo fully armored with a completely naked, marked, and just absolutely sultry looking elf hanging off of him like some kind of arm candy.

“I'd hope it was.” He growled and leaned down to press Al’theas against him to bite and nibble his neck. “I aim to please.”

Al’theas gave a mischievous grin, showing perfectly white teeth, “A deed any loyal dog must strive for.” He said deeply but almost flirtatiously.

Instantly, the wolf's ears pressed against his neck and his brows were furrowed as he pulled away from his neck. Al’theas laughed a low chuckle and pressed closer, hands carding into Montégo's bristling fur, “Only kidding, only kidding.” 

He gently gave a few more languid strokes to the long corse hair and pulled away to grab what little armor he has off the greenery below. Montégo gazed to the streaks of cum glistening off his thighs. He pulled out a handkerchief. “Here.”

Al’theas grinned, “Ever the gentleman. Would've really never known you had it in you by the way you fucked me.”

The wolf only returned the reply with a smirk before Al’theas continued, “Hope to see you again, Montégo. I won't soon forget that name, I assure you.” He said almost sweetly, platinum blonde hair shimmering in the bleak moonlight. His lips stretched into a small smile and rewarded Montégo with a few more longing rubs to his ears and neck.

“Another time then, Elf.” He rumbled deeply against the long point of the elf's ear. It sent shivers through him, already wondering when he'd see him again.

They have one last look at each other and the Worgen took to all fours. He dashed into the brush and shrubs, elegantly evading trees and all Al’theas could think was, ‘What a god damned animal.’ As he gazed longingly at his disappearing form.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so that happened, right? I'm thinking about maybe making this a series where my slut ass Illidari runs about adventuring and 'just so happens' to fuck literally EVERYTHING on the way. So yeah. I'm down with feedback, if you think I could do better on something, please say so! Please do it gently tho, I'm fragile.


End file.
